


Санта Стив против домашнего камина

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Magdalena_sylar



Series: мини G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Self-Indulgent Christmas Fluff, Steve Rogers' ridiculously, brief mentions of sex, but nothing graphic, curse words, wide shoulders, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Стив в костюме Санта Клауса в гостях у Бартонов.





	Санта Стив против домашнего камина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Santa Steve vs A Farmhouse Chimney](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060001) by [Ignisentis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/pseuds/Ignisentis). 



Медленно покачиваясь на крыльце, Стив делает глоток глинтвейна, наблюдая, как кружит снег, падая на землю. Когда Клинт подошел к команде и предложил провести Рождество на ферме со своей семьей, они все сразу согласились. Как только обсудили эту затею с Лорой, конечно. Завалиться еще раз без предупреждения всей толпой было бы слишком.

Стив оборачивается на звук шагов – это Клинт идет по неровным сосновым доскам крыльца. В руках у него огромная красная сумка, а на лице маньячная ухмылка. Стив улыбается и шагает навстречу.

– Я подменю тебя, – говорит Стив и тянется за мешком, отдавая взамен свой бокал вина.

Клинт запрокидывает голову, осушает его одним большим глотком и отставляет в сторону:  
–Ты уверен? Последний шанс отказаться.

– Клинт, я справился с нацистами, инопланетянами, роботами...

– Ой, заткнись.

– Да-да-да. В любом случае я уверен, что справлюсь с одним фермерским камином.

– Ты себя только что сглазил.

– Что? Да ну тебя.

– Прости, Стив, не я устанавливаю правила.

– Со мной все будет хорошо. Лучше скажи – твои дети не испугаются?

– Смеешься? Они будут в восторге. А даже если нет, то все остальные будут. Я почти уверен, что Тони установил не меньше десяти камер в разных местах комнаты, чтобы со всех ракурсов запечатлеть твое триумфальное появление.

Стив фыркает:  
– Всего десять? Что-то он теряет форму.

– Да нет. Просто Лора категорически запретила ему дырявить стены, поэтому Тони пришлось выкручиваться.

– Мои благодарности Лоре.

– Ладно, если ты уверен, то я соберу всех вокруг елки, чтобы начать открывать подарки. А ты можешь пока готовится. Я бы выждал минут десять, прежде чем что-либо делать.

– Отличный план. Дашь мне какую-нибудь лестницу?

Клинт прищуривается:  
– Ты серьезно просишь у меня лестницу, чтобы взобраться на крышу? Когда у нас есть веранда и чудесное дерево рядом?

– Я даже не удивлен, что ты знаешь так много способов забраться на крышу. Ладно, иди уже, мне надо одеться.

Сразу после ухода Клинта Стив открывает сумку, достает оттуда огромные черные сапоги, красные костюм и шапку, черный пояс и искусственную бороду. Усмехнувшись, он вытаскивает маленькую подушку – накладной живот. Внутри оставляет разные безделушки и конфеты. Завязав мешок, Стив перекидывает его через плечо и взбирается на крышу крыльца. Оттуда он перепрыгивает на крышу дома.

Она оказывается круче, чем он ожидал, да еще и скользкой от падающего снега, но он добирается до самого верха без проблем. Повернувшись лицом к небу, Стив закрывает глаза и позволяет себе насладиться тишиной. Падающие снежинки щекочут лицо, тая на ресницах.

Решив, что десять минут прошли, он подходит к дымоходу. Теперь, когда он столкнулся с реальной необходимостью спуститься по нему вниз, Стив не уверен, что знает, как лучше спуститься. Клинт явно подготовился: дымоход открыт и на первый взгляд кажется довольно чистым.

Стив решает, что лучший вариант доставить одновременно себя и мешок с подарками – это переделанный прыжок десантника. Схватив мешок обеими руками, он взбирается на край каминной трубы и перекидывает мешок внутрь. План состоит в том, чтобы спуститься вниз, удерживая мешок ногами. Вытянув и прижав руки к телу, он убережет локти от повреждений стенками дымохода.

– И не черта я не сглазил! Выкуси, Бартон!

Стив приседает и прыгает в трубу с криком "Хо-хо-о-о-охренеть!

Он пролетает пять футов и резко останавливается.

– Ох, – говорит он, извиваясь в попытке освободиться. Это бесполезно – у него слишком широкие плечи для этого дымохода.

Он слышит приглушенное "Санта, не выражайся!", доносящееся из комнаты.

– Очень смешно, Тони! Теперь ты в списке непослушных!

И он, выгибаясь, снова рвется на свободу.

– Пффф, будь реалистом, Кэп. Я давно уже там! Оу, Санта! Санта Кэп!

Он пытается пошевелить руками, но сдвинуть их, не выронив мешок – а это полет футов на двадцать пять вниз – не получается. Да и бессмысленно, потому что у него застряли плечи. Упереться руками, чтобы попытаться продвинуться вверх, тоже не выходит – внутренние стенки дымохода слишком гладкие. Стив совершенно точно окончательно застрял.

Клинт еле сдерживает смех, когда к нему обращается:  
– Санта, у тебя там все в порядке?

– Хм... не совсем. Я вроде как застрял. Наверное, съел слишком много печенья, хо-хо-хо! – Стив чувствует, как краснеет. Боже, зачем он это сказал?

Дружный хохот сотрясает дымоход. Черт, ему никогда этого не забудут. Он слышит, как открывается входная дверь. Вот черт, все выходят на улицу.

Первыми на крышу взбираются Баки и Клинт. Последний чуть не скатывается вниз – так сильно смеется. Стив видит, как Баки, достав телефон, начинает фотографировать.

– Баки, клянусь Богом, если ты не уберешь эту штуку, то у нас неделю не будет секса.

– Стив! Целую неделю?!

– Да. Так что убирай свой телефон и…

– Ха! Оно того стоит! Улыбнись, детка, я снимаю!

– Черт возьми, Баки!

– Барнс! Барнс! Баааааааааарнс! – кричит Тони снизу. – Скинь мне видео! Оно мне жизненно необходимо!

– Окей, секундочку...

– Ни при каких обстоятельствах не отправляй это видео Тони!

Стив слышит звук входящего сообщения на всех телефонах.

– Черт побери!

– О, Стив, – всхлипывает Тони сквозь смех, – это лучшее, что ты мог бы мне подарить. Благослови Господь тебя и твои широкие плечи. Серьезно.

– Тони, заткнись, – огрызается Стив.

– Ванда, пожалуйста, перенеси меня на крышу. Я должен увидеть это своими глазами.

– Ванда, нет!

– Ванда, да!

– Прости, Стив, но тут я на стороне Тони. Кто-нибудь еще хочет прокатиться? – интересуется Ванда.

Раздается согласный хор, один всплеск энергии – и вот крыша полна Мстителей, смеющихся над ним.

Худшее. Рождество. На свете.

– Лучшее. Рождество. На свете, – слышит Стив Наташу.

– Это самая прекрасная рождественская традиция, Стив. Спасибо за это, – произносит Тор.

– Черт. У тебя реально очень широкие плечи, – добавляет Сэм.

Тони вопит от восторга.

Хотя бы Брюс пытается выглядеть раскаивающимся... но нет, он уже открыто хохочет.

Роуди отбивает пять Баки и Клинту.

Ванда хихикает.

Стив закрывает глаза, делает тяжелый вздох и начинает планировать свою месть.

– Ладно, ребята, если вы уже закончили – может, вытащите меня отсюда? Тут не очень удобно, да и руки начинают затекать. Ванда. Пожалуйста.

Тони на пару с Сэмом стонут от разочарования, пока Ванда с помощью магии аккуратно вытаскивает Стива из дымохода. Он отдает мешок с подарками Баки, а сам начинает разминать руки.

– Ну все, пойдемте внутрь пить горячий шоколад, – зовет Клинт. – Здесь чертовски холодно. Ванда, не могла бы ты?

Как только они возвращаются на крыльцо, дети Клинта подбегают к Стиву и обнимают его.

– Я не могу дождаться, чтобы рассказать всем в школе, как одетый в костюм Санта Клауса Капитан Америка застрял в нашем дымоходе! Спасибо, Стив! – восклицает Купер. Лайла отбивает кулачок Стиву и забирается на руки к отцу, выпрашивая горячий шоколад. Натаниэль фыркает в его сторону, но Стив считает это победой.

– Миссия выполнена, Стив, – говорит Клинт, подмигивая, и идет в дом.

Баки подходит к Стиву, заключает в объятия и нежно целует в лоб.

– Я знаю, ты сейчас раздражен и смущен, но серьезно – это было грандиозно.

Стив закатывает глаза и говорит:  
– Неделю без секса никто не отменял.

– Уверен, что смогу тебя переубедить.

– Поспорим?

Баки ухмыляется и тащит Стива в дом.


End file.
